Nelson Mandela
b(see also Mandelaverse) Name Nelson "Rolihlahla" Mandela from Qunu, Eastern Cape, Mzantsi Afrika. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PuEvNM2b3c (best video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWiKvEPQvak (horrible pronounce) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaY_y3ccFWI (even worse) Numerology Life Path 18.07.1918 = (1+8) + 7 + (1+9+1+8) = 9 + 7 + 19 = 35 = (3+5) = Life Path 8 "The Life Path 8 suggests that you entered this plane armed to lead, direct, organize and govern. You are very ambitious and goal-oriented. You will want to use your ambitions, your organizational ability, and your efficient approach to carve a satisfying niche for yourself. If you are a positive 8 you are endowed with tremendous potential for conceiving far-reaching schemes and ideas, and also possessing the tenacity and independence to follow them through to completion. In short, you were born to be an executive." Of this page This page was number 2029 on this wiki. 2029 = 2029 * 1 Factors: 1 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 2029 In Other Languages 日本語 (Nihongo) |YouTube:/LT VLOG【世界一周を実現する国際カップル】/凶悪都市「ヨハネスブルグ」で南アフリカの黒歴史「アパルトヘイト」に迫る！！ 【アフリカ縦断 #17】>] ネルソン・マンデラ (Nelson Mandela) アパルトヘイト（Apartheid） (UMzantsi Afrika - South Africa) Politics Socialism Influenced by Joe Slovo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3Z4Xm9PPe8,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Slovo) as a Marxist: http://edition.cnn.com/2013/12/06/world/africa/nelson-mandela-other-side/index.html "Mandela's close association with Marxists goes back at least to the 1940s, when he was enrolled in law school. He began a life-long friendship with Joe Slovo, "an ardent communist," the anti-apartheid icon wrote in his autobiography "Long Walk to Freedom." Mandela described Slovo as of the people, "without whom I would have accomplished very little." A watershed moment tightly bonded Mandela to Slovo and other communist allies. Police gunned down 69 unarmed protesters in the town of Sharpville in March 1960. Then the government banned the communist party and the African National Congress, which fought for the freedom of black South Africans. With Slovo and other Marxists, he co-founded the militia movement Umkhonto we Sizwe. It's meaning: "Spear of the Nation." On December 16, 1961, the group carried out its first attacks on government installations and handed out leaflets announcing its existence." Distancing himself: "After his release from prison, Mandela made some high-profile appearances with communist leaders. He visited Fidel Castro in Cuba. And to commemorate the relaunch of South Africa's communist party in 1990, he gave a speech. But he also made a point of distancing his own party. "The ANC is not a communist Party," he said." https://www.theguardian.com/commentisfree/2013/dec/06/mandela-radical Status on a terror watch list "The United States government placed Mandela on a terror watch list, where he stayed until 2008 -- long after his term as President of South Africa, and even longer after his receiving the Nobel Peace Prize. He was placed on it because of his group's militant fight against apartheid. At the time that Umkhonto we Sizwe carried out its first attacks, Mandela was at its helm. The next year, in 1962, he left for Morocco and Ethiopia, where he secretly studied guerrilla warfare. When Mandela returned home later that year, he was arrested and charged with illegal exit of the country and incitement to strike. Undeterred, Umkhonto we Sizwe built a militia and in 1963 made plans to start a civil war. Police intercepted the plan and arrested Mandela and other ANC leaders. Mandela received a sentence of life in prison." Astrology Mandela was born on July 18, 1918 at 2:54 PM in Mvezo, South Africa|Astrotheme://Nelson Mandela>. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Cancer sun (H8), Scorpio moon (H12) and Sagittarius-rising. Within his Pluto in Cancer generation (H7), Mandela was born during the Year of the Horse (Earth) and with his lunar North Node in Sagittarius (H12/H1). As a Cancer sun born during the Year of the Horse, Mandela is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Hermit Crab': "Hermit Crabs don’t desire to become rich and famous, instead they desire true love and adventure. This is a highly contradictory sign whose thoughts often don’t even make sense to themselves. Members of this sign have a hard time accepting things as they are, and though they talk a lot about how they are going to make things better, they often just move on instead. This sign lacks true confidence and has a tendency to put on a false front, hoping that others won’t realize how uncertain they are about themselves and the direction of their lives. Sometimes this mask takes the form of bravado and a “who cares” attitude." Mars in Libra (H11), Venus in Gemini (H6/H7), Mercury in Leo (H9) conjunct Saturn in Leo (H9), Lilith in Libra (H10, Rx) opposite Chiron in Aries (H4) - both square Jupiter in Cancer (H7), Ceres in Sagittarius (H1). Major Aspects (coming soon) References Category:Mzantsi Afrika Category:South Africa Category:Politicians Category:Black History Category:Black Culture Category:Revolutionaries Category:Revolution Category:1990's Category:Sun in Cancer Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Anti-Blackness Category:Sun in H8 Category:Moon in Scorpio Category:Moon in H12 Category:Sagittarius-rising Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:Pluto in H7 Category:Year of the Horse Category:Earth-Horse Category:NN in Sagittarius Category:NN in H12 Category:Cancer-Horse Category:Mars in Libra Category:Mars in H11 Category:Venus in Gemini Category:Venus in H6 Category:Mercury in Leo Category:Mercury in H9 Category:Mercury-Saturn Category:Saturn in Leo Category:Saturn in H9 Category:Lilith in Libra Category:Lilith in H10 Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith-Chiron Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Chiron in H4 Category:Lilith-Jupiter Category:Chiron-Jupiter Category:Ceres in Sagittarius Category:Cerse in H1 Category:Quincunx Category:Sun-Uranus Category:Uranus Rx Category:Uranus in Aquarius Category:Uranus in H3